ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pretender to the Throne
Testimonies 119 BLU Soloable by BLU in Adoulin-era gear with no trusts. Susceptible to Sudden Lunge. Janeth (talk) 00:11, November 16, 2015 (UTC) 119SMN & 119DNC; no Trusts You know the old saying: when it rains, it pours. This fight was one issue after another and as the party leader, I take full responsibility for not having us fully ready for the fight. The first issue was my thinking this was a battlefield fight. I'm not sure why I thought it was a battlefield and we'd have time to call the Trusts and buff before engaging, but we didn't. The fight occurs immediately after someone clicks the flashing blue light. (Thinking back on it, I suspect with finishing Zilart, CoP, and Treasure this week it just seemed this guy deserves his own battlefield. After all he's a creator of some of the coolest places in the Seeker expansion (per the myth).) We came as a 119SMN/49RDM and 119DNC/49WHM with reraise 3 for both of us (from a book). After getting over the initial shock of my mistake and our situation, I called forth Fenrir and started buffing with Ecliptic Howl (what I call Sushi for the similar benefits) and attacking with Eclipse Bite. Taking direct hits, I went down and stayed down till the DNC moved Balamor far enough away. (NOTE: SMN should not try to melee Balamor. Yes, getting some licks in and MP (from Spirit Taker and/or Myrkr) is great, but not worth the hits. This, of course, assumes you're without Trusts to cure you.) The DNC realized his macros were missing. As we logged in for this fight, we figure he lost them the night before when his system crashed. He's been having issues with his Dell laptop. Yes, we should have had some fights before this one to warm up and for not doing those I take responsibility. The DNC used the menu system for all of his activities. I asked him for details, but he said any DNC worth his salt would know what abilities to use and when to use them. But let me be clear, it was Ramrat (the DNC) who won this fight. (Yeah, I helped and he ssys I was critical to the victory, but DNC rules!!! Plain and simple, DNC rules!) Once free of Balamor, I got up and using Fenrir continued the attack, but this time the attack was Impact and it really helped take a bite out of Balamor. At some point the DNC also went down and I used Fenrir to move Balamor, so the DNC could get up. With Balamor down to less than a sliver on the HP meter, the DNC did Evisceration and we won! Yeah, just the two of us without Trusts, we won! --IBHalliwell (talk) Returning 99DRG/DNC & 5 Trusts As a returning player, 99 Drg/Dnc with 5 trusts, never did acquire a lot of high level gear, me and my trusts were murdered quickly, only dropped his health about 10% and he does an AOE of what looked like spears raining down that took me from nearly full health to dead. Will now be working on gear acquisition. (Posted on main page by User:Callbeast.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:30, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RDM99 / NIN35 (117 Sparks Gear) - Solo with Trusts Item level 117 sparks wayfarer set. Weapons used: Eminent Scimitar + Eminent Wand (Dual Weild from NIN) Used trusts: * Kupipi * Prishe II * Lilisette II * Curilla * Koru-Moru Spams his conial aoe a lot, will murder all trusts quickly. Doesn't like using his conial when only three party members (trusts included) are left. (May have ran out of TP/MP, I don't know. He was about 45% lefta fter he killed off three trusts.) Kupipi barely kept us alive until Balamor died. Keep Kupipi within melee range, or else she cannot use moonlight/starlight. Lilisette II has an AoE Heal (Vivifying Waltz) so keep her alive as much as possible. This fight is difficult because I'm unable to purchase Cure III or any higher tiered spells for my RDM, so I'm stuck with tier IIs. (Some spells cannot be purchased due to current conquest standing/etc.) I don't have enough job points either. ColdReactive (talk) 03:05, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Eschan Portal #15 to #1 My Son (Ramrat on Ragnarok) was able to click on the ??? and obtain the droplet before we started the fight. We didn't even know at this point about the fight. We arrived in he area and decided to gain the ability to move around. Once we learned the "secret" by asking others (not reading about missions), we found the droplets and gained access to #15. My Son, while I was looking around found and used the droplet. When we went back to do the fight for this mission, he was able to transport from #1 to #15, while I had to go to #14, find the droplet, and go to #15. --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:17, September 10, 2015 (UTC) RDM99/WHM49 Soloed it with 117 RoE gear and 5 trusts - Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Lilisette II and Shantotto II with some difficulty. By the time he was ~50% HP he already killed both DD and BLM and when he had ~35% he also killed the tank, leaving only myself and the healer (Kupipi does melee but doesn't do much damage). He has a very nasty AoE attack, which can get the entire party down to 50% HP in a single blow. Still managed to defeat him even with no trusts other than healer - Kept Stoneskin and Blink on myself at all time, Refresh II on both myself and healer then just melee and used TP moves that cause light elemental damage as soon as I had 1K TP until he died. Cured immediately when taking significant damage to make sure he can't one shot me. Dan144 (talk) 15:00, May 30, 2019 (UTC) SOLO ilvl 117 WHM/RDM w/ 5 Trusts Managed to solo Balamor fairly easily at ilvl 117 with Trusts, first try. Other than my tank, I used all ranged DPS and overall they did a halfway decent job of staying out of his AOE. I myself stood back and healed / buffed the tank, occasionally throwing heals to any of my Trusts who decided to be a moron and ran into AOE range. Balamor really packs a wallop, but thankfully he doesn't have much health at all. My Trusts were able to burn him down relatively quickly while I kept them alive. I only lost one DPS Trust at 5% when she pulled hate off the tank. It's a pretty simple fight if you know what you're doing.